


so close i was to heaven's gates (but no)

by spacesuh



Series: #00FFTOBER [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Stabbings, i think that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesuh/pseuds/spacesuh
Summary: mark doesn't regret what he did.he loves jaemin, and he'd do it again.





	so close i was to heaven's gates (but no)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 03 of 00FFTOBER
> 
> The theme for today was: a blessing and a curse!
> 
> as usual, read the warnings.
> 
> hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (also. this is unbeta'd [like all my works] so im sorry for any errors i made)

one minute jaemin was walking down a busy street on the way to marks apartment building and the next he was forced into a dark alley with a knife against his abdomen. “give me your backpack, and i won't hurt you” “no” “dude, don't make this harder than it needs to be. give me the fucking backpack.” jaemin had a $4,000 engagement ring in his backpack and he just couldn't give that up without a fight. this mugger looked young and skinner than jaemin, so he knew he wouldn't try anything since jaemin could easily take him once the knife wasn't in such a compromising position. What he didn’t anticipate was the mugger to do exactly the opposite and stab jaemin, steal his backpack, and run off. 

meanwhile, mark was sitting in his apartment wondering what was taking his boyfriend so long when the younger had just sent him a text saying he was less than two minutes away and it had been almost 5. he starts to hear his name coming from outside the door, but it sounded so low that if it wasn't so quiet in his place he never would've heard it. he gets as close to the door as he can when he realizes it sounds alot like jaemin. “m-mark. mmmark. markie.” he swings the door open as fast as he can to…. no one. “no. no. no. not him please not him.” the voice keeps coming. his name being repeated as a mantra off of jaemins dying lips. he follows the voice and it brings him all the way outside and across the street to the dark alley. “jaem, are you here?!” he yells to the bricks. the voice gets louder and mark fears the worst. he can only be hearing jaemins voice for one reason, but he pushes that thought out of his mind when he finally spots his boyfriend lying in a pool of his own blood. mark runs up to him and cradles the youngers head in his hands and he ponders. 

mark knew what this would cost him, but he knew he couldn't just stand here and let the love of his life die in his hands. 

a few words, a flash of light, and suddenly mark is in a greyscale room with a tv and a chair. nothing more, nothing less. he takes his seat in the chair and turns the tv on. jaemin appears on the screen. he's walking down the street, the same street from before, and mark watches as the same scene plays out all over again, but this time he gives the mugger his backpack claiming there is nothing of value in it. no harm comes to jaemin and mark watches with tears brimming the edges of his eyes. he watches as the love of his life walks past his apartment building and walks into the convenience store right next to it and kisses the cashier across the counter. then, just as it appeared everything around him was gone. 

“Its like you never existed” a voice from behind him says. mark starts crying at that moment. “you used your one chance on someone who doesn't even remember you anymore.” mark brings his head up to the man above him. “i gave him a chance to keep living. he didn't deserve to die like that. i knew him for five ye-” “oh, but he did. that is what fate decided. he shall live a meaningless life and have a meaningless death.” marks knees start to give out on him and he falls onto the marble floor tiles. “and now, you get it instead. your gift, mark lee, was given to you as a blessing, but you turned it into a curse by trusting your heart and not your instinct.”

and just like that, mark is in an alley bleeding out with no one to call. no one to help. a reaper who fell for a human. a reaper who gave his life for that same human


End file.
